


mega swapped

by mang0tree



Category: Mega Man: Fully Charged (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Swap, Gen, but im just here to have a fun time man, i have no idea what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mang0tree/pseuds/mang0tree
Summary: at this rate, aki light has probably gotten more experience then he needs saving the city. but as it turns out, it's time for him to throw all that out the window! in a freak "accident", aki ends up swapping bodies with his three-inch sidekick, mega mini. now, it's up to the gruff mechanic to protect silicon city in his place! or try to, at least.





	1. shot in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what seems to be a normal distress call leads mega man to an old factory, where things very much do not go as normal.

with a resounding thud, the blue hero landed on the ground. mega man stood up, glancing around skeptically at his surroundings. "... are you _sure_ this is where the signal was coming from, mini?"

the small mechanic glanced up at the map of silicon city he had brought up on the screen in front of him, seemed like they were right on the dot. "well unless something went screwy, i'm pretty sure this is the spot!"

"i don't know why anyone would wanna try attacking this abandoned place..." mega man muttered to himself. he walked forwards, a loud crunch sounding every time he took a step on whatever debris was littered all over on the ground.

the room he entered in was surprisingly expansive, they'd probably kept some large machines in here. but whatever they'd had in here had seemingly been taken before the building was abandoned.

"from what i can tell, this place used to be some factory.." mini explained. "not sure what they made, but apparently they figured out the machines they had there were basically ticking time bombs (_in a sense, i guess_) and they had to take 'em outta here. the place's basically just been left to fall apart after that."

"could i... get arrested for walking around here??" mega man asked, suddenly anxious.

"nah, i don't think they'd bother. they really only care about people who're trying to steal things, pretty much.."

"huh... is someone _else_ trying to steal stuff from here, maybe?"

"that could be what's goin' on here.. i'll keep an eye out, chief!" mini hopped to another one of the screens in mega man's head, starting a scan of the area for any other people around.

mega man continued forwards, straining to see in the environment with the only lighting coming from the occasional high up dusty window. if anyone else was here it'd be painfully easy to spot his glowing armor in the dark..

after a short while of walking there was a crunch off tune with mega man's own footsteps, causing him to freeze in place. "mini?" he whispered. "is there someo-"

"already on it." mini looked up at the blinking point on the scan he took. "looks like there's someone else around here with us, boss.."

"hookay..." mega man exhaled before raising up his buster. "who's there?!"

but whoever the mysterious figure was didn't seem very much interested in responding, considering all that was sent back was a brightly glowing blue laser that lit up the area. mega man barely managed to dodge via leaning backwards to the point he nearly fell over. he quickly turned to his side, seeing in the brief light the laser gave the one who fired it off retreating further into the building. ".. nobody ever wants to talk it out, do they...?" he sighed, starting off at a run to pursue the runaway attacker into the hallway they'd entered. the hallway seemed to stretch on forever as he was chasing this figure, but eventually he spotted them enter and slam shut a rusted door to his left. he skidded to a stop, changing directions to head for the door. with a bit of effort he managed to pull open the door with his hand, loose debris scattering everywhere as he did. he hopped inside, only to find..... a significant lack of anyone else inside. "wait- wha??" mega man exclaimed in an exasperated voice.

"where'd this guy head off to, now...?" mini muttered, as mega man was looking all around the room. in his search he found not a person, but instead what looked to be a softly illuminated gemstone lying on the ground. compared to the state of the rotting, dusty furniture left in the room, the gem looked practically brand new. mega man leaned down, looking at the glowing object with curiosity. "how do you think this ended up here?"

mini hopped down out of mega man's helmet to his shoulder in order to get a better look at the object left on the ground. "i don't know, but it's clearly newer then everything else around here. i don't think you shouuuld..."

mega man stood up, gemstone in hand. "this looks really cool!! .. wait, what were you saying mini?"

before he had the chance to respond, the seemingly docile gem suddenly erupted with a blinding light and a high-pitched whining noise. there was a shout of surprise from both robots, mega man raising a hand to block the light and holding the other hand with the gem at arm's length. mini flipped down his goggles, using his arm to block the light as well.

the light and noise soon faded as quickly as it started, but it didn't leave without making it's impact. mega man brought his arm away from his face, only to find himself unable to stay steady due to a plaguing dizziness. he felt his arms involuntarily drop to his sides, the gemstone clattering onto the ground. the world was going dark...

.. why did it feel like he was watching _himself_ fall?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of the 2 chapters im posting from wattpad!!!  
(aki voice) im just gonna pick up this random glowy thing i found in an abandoned factory im sure nothing could go wrong


	2. not who i'm supposed to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> concerned by the current state of who's in whos body, mini and aki return to the light home to try and take apart their current predicament.

after what felt like a short while, aki slowly returned to consciousness. but as he opened up his eyes, he couldn't shake the sudden feeling that _something_ felt different. he didn't get injured somehow when he fell, did he?

aki sat himself up from his position laying on the floor, about to raise a hand to his head but pausing. his hand looked... different. he tugged lightly on the black and yellow glove on his hand, getting a sinking feeling in his chest. he reached a hand up to his head, feeling instead of his normal face a smooth screen. and with a clunk right after, there was a sudden blue visor covering his vision. this all felt too oddly familiar... it could only mean one thing-

"_I'M_ MINI?!" aki shouted out practically at the top of his nonexistent lungs. the noise was enough to awaken a certain other robot there as well. his lights flicked back on as he came online, and sluggishly went to push himself up with his arm. he caught sight of the other 3 inch bot looking back at him, eyes widening in surprise.

"... something _really_ did go screwy, didn't it?" mini muttered.

"yeah, you're telling me!" as aki spoke, mini went to push himself up to a sitting position. "i don't even know HOW that crystal-whatever _did_ all of this, if that was even the thing that did it!!"

mini lowered down his hand for aki to jump onto. "i'm as confused as you buddy, but i don't think standing around here to yell about it is gonna get us much of anywhere.."

aki sighed, appearing the littlest bit calmer as he went to hop onto mini's hand. mini lifted him up and he made his way to his shoulder.

aki paused for a moment, studying the larger robot's expression. "are you... _not_ freaked out about all of this, mini??" letting out an exhale, mini stood himself up. "internally, kid. internally." he answered, his best poker face on.

mini walked up to the door, pushing it back open with his arm. before he walked out, he glanced back for just a moment. that gemstone from before wasn't anywhere in sight, anymore..

he kept walking, hearing the door squeaking closed behind him. silence hung in the air after the sound ended with a click, before aki spoke. "uh... where should we go, now?"

"back to home base, i guess...? we could tell suna about what's going on and try to figure out a battle plan from there." as mini responded, he hopped up to the staircase of the building that lead to the way out.

"are you _sure_ we should tell suna about it..?" aki asked hesitantly. even though he trusted his sister, he hated seeing her worry over him like how she did when she learned about the messes he got himself into.

"listen, i think we're gonna need the help. i hate to break it to you, but i've never actually fought a day in my life... if i wind up getting in a battle with someone, i don't think it'd end very well." mini made his way up the stairs as he talked, spotting the light coming from the half-opened door to outside.

mini frowned, pausing in place. "okay, uh… oooone question."

aki perked up, glancing over at mini. "yeah, what's going on?"

"how do you.... take off the armor?" mini responded, a sheepish grin on his face.

"right! um... don't youuu.. usually do that?" aki blinked, pausing. "wait. that means i need to do it now"

"oh yeah, there should be a button on the screen that deactivates it." mini offered his hand to aki once again, and he took the lift to enter into mini's head through the hole in his helmet. he hopped inside, going silent for a small moment as he glanced around at the whole area.

"wow, i never thought the inside of my head would be so fancy.." aki muttered.

"don't get yourself distracted, chief. should be... a screen to your left with the button on it."

aki glanced in that direction. with mini's instructions, he managed to find the screen he meant. With a grunt, he used the counter to push himself up high enough to reach the button in the lower left corner.

mini glanced down, noticing the armor covering his body dissipate. "see, there ya go!" he said encouragingly.

"huh, that was easier then i expected.." aki dropped himself back down to the ground.

now that his armor was gone, mini made his way out of the decrepit factory and back outside. "trust me, pushing buttons is the easiest thing you do."

after making sure not to raise suspicion by exiting onto the street from the alleyway, he started the walk back to the light house.

-

with a quiet ssshk, the front doors to the light house slid open as mini walked up to them. suna glanced up as she heard the noise, soon after getting up from her seat to walk over. "oh, there you are! was there something going on downtown? i didn't see reports of any crime.."

mini sighed, shifting position as he talked. "well... there wasn't any crime, but something _sure_ did happen."

"uh.. what do you mean?" suna seemed perplexed as to what could've happened, considering he didn't seem different at all (aside from being a bit dusty).

"er... long and short of it, me and big blue up there winded up swapping our bodies." as mini spoke, aki poked out from mini's hair.

"body swapped? are you two playing some elaborate planned out prank...?" suna replied, seeming to be in disbelief.

"oh that sounded so WEIRD in my voice!" aki cried out, dragging his hands down his screen.

mini glanced up at the small bot. "trust me, i'm still getting whiplash every time i decide to open my mouth."

aki groaned, flopping down face first on the edge the hole in mini's head gave with his arms dangling down. "i'm still not used to being so small, either..." aki's voice was muffled considerably, making it difficult to hear.

mini raised an eyebrow. "say that again? hard to hear you when you're face down like that, buddy."

abruptly, aki pushed himself up to yell "i don't like being smaaallll!", transitioning into sobbing it out halfway into the sentence.

mini glanced from aki back down to suna to find her staring at them with a bewildered expression. "... okay, i believe you." mini was about to respond, but was interrupted by suna. "you can explain what happened, but-" she gave a side glance over to the doors to dr. light's lab. "..maybe not right here." she grabbed onto mini's arm, leading him away. the area she happened to go to was happened to be aki's own room. sure it wasn't the _best_ secret hideout, but at least they weren't right near his lab anymore. once the door slid shut behind them suna let go of mini's arm, and turned to face him. "sorry, i just didn't want dad to overhear anything.."

mini nodded. "yeah, that's not something ya want someone to walk into.."

"what happened, anyways?" suna asked, looking at the two with a confused expression.

mini glanced up at aki. "you wanna handle this, big blue?"

"i'm more like little blue at this point.." aki muttered as he hopped down to stand on mini's shoulder. "anyways!" he coughed into his hand. "well, mini got this signal from downtown so i went to go check it out, but once we got to the place it was just this abandoned factory.. so I started looking around, then all of a sudden this random guy fired off at me and ran!"

"could you see what they looked like?" suna interjected.

"nope, it was way too dark in there… only way i could tell that fella was there was from the scan i took." mini responded for aki.

"yea, that!" aki replied before continuing. "but, uh… so after the guy fired off at me, i started to chase after him 'cause i thought he might've been the one who was causing trouble there. after a minute or something i saw him run into a room, so i followed after, but when I got in there he wasn't anywhere! when I looked around, there was just this weird gem thing on the ground-"

"i tried to tell him him not to touch it." mini looked over at aki, giving him an 'i knew this would've happened' look.

aki glanced down. "… yeah, I touched it. after I picked it up it got really bright and loud, and after it stopped I got really dizzy and.. fainted, i think? afterwards, uh- we kinda just woke up like this. "

"was there… anything on the gem that seemed mechanical? anything that could've done it?" suna squinted as she looked at nothing, racking her brain for possibilities of what could have happened.

"not any that i could see.. never got any close examinations of it, plus it was nowhere to be found after we woke up again." finishing speaking, mini went to sit down onto aki's bed because of a sudden wave of weariness. maybe he was running his processor too hard trying to think of explanations...

"well..." suna exhaled. "it could've been something on the gem, or the gem itself... is there any gem-related robots that could be connected to this..?" she paused for a moment. ".. hold on, i need to go get something to write this down on." suna walked out from aki's room to her own to look.

aki flopped down to a sitting position on mini's shoulder. "everything's just getting more confusing the more i think about it..."

"c'mon, i'm sure we'll find a way to fix all of this! when has there been a time where we _haven't_ found a way outta a sticky situation we winded up stumbling into?" mini responded to the dejected sounding bot in the hopes of perking him up a bit.

"yeah.." aki muttered absently. he exhaled as he leaned back slightly, glancing up at the ceiling. sometimes he wished he was a normal kid with a normal dad and a normal dog and a normal house and a normal life where he didn't have to worry about things like protecting the city and getting swapped into different bodies.

only sometimes, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and heres number 2!!!!  
hsdjfjs i stayed up till like 1 in the morning setting this up i am Very tired


	3. only slightly out of place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as it turns out, just 'playing it normal' has become much of a harder task then mini would have guessed. he's having a great deal of trouble fitting in, both as aki and as mega man.

"my name is aki light."

at least, that's what it should've been. mini quietly groaned, rubbing his temple with his hand.

"..what are you doing?" mini heard aki pipe up as he stuck out his head from his hair.

"tryna get used to doing that..." mini muttered, with his hand still over his face.

"you're gonna need to work on that then, because that is _not _how i introduce myself to people."

mini sighed at the small bot. "i'm tryin my best here chief, acting isn't really my strong suit.." he hefted himself up, aki returning back into mini's head as he did. mini stretched briefly, glancing over to the side and spotting the pad of paper left near aki's bed. he reached over to pick it up. it was mostly just filled with scribbles of theories and ideas that him, aki and suna were coming up with last night. despite their efforts they hadn't really ended up with much of a solid answer, so the plan at the moment was to try and pretend everything was normal until they got more of a lead on things.

mini slid open a nearby drawer to hide the pad of paper in, glancing over when he heard suna call out to him. "hey, aki! you should get your things so you're not late!"

... right, part of 'pretending everything was normal' meant mini also needed to go to school.

mini quickly gathered up the papers and books left around the room, hurrying out the door to follow after suna. "do i have everything...?" mini muttered under his breath.

aki briefly poked out from mini's head once again to check. he counted out through the items mini was carrying before nodding. "yeah, think you got everything!" aki gave a thumbs up before disappearing as quickly as he showed up.

as it happened that turned out to be very good timing, as dr. light showed up a few moments later. he looked over, catching sight of the items suna and mini were carrying. "ah, are you two heading off to school already?"

"yeah, don't want to be late!" suna chimed in.

"right, do you have everything?" dr. light asked with a kindly expression.

suna nodded. "i got everything here, dad."

there was an awkward pause, before mini jolted up with the realization that he should be responding too. "oh- uh.. yeah i have everything too!"

dr. light looked at him with a furrowed brow. "er.... are you sure you double checked, son?"

too nervous to try speaking again, mini wordlessly nodded.

"alright, if you say s-"

"ooooKAY _cool _gotta go now dad BYE!" mini interrupted dr. light before he was able to finish speaking, grabbing suna's arm and dragging her off to the door.

as soon as they were out of sight of dr. light mini let go of her arm with a sigh, feeling suna glaring at him. "so much for being inconspicuous..." she muttered.

"listen, this is harder than it looks!" mini replied defensively. "i've barely even _talked_ with the doc before and now all of a sudden i've gotta pretend i'm his son!"

suna's look turned a little more sympathetic. "maybe we can figure something else out?"

"yeah.... somethin's gotta change at this ra-"

before mini could finish, aki had popped out from mini's head. "uh... don't mean to interrupt, but shouldn't you guys _actually_ be getting to school now? it's like.... 9:36."

suna's eyes widened a small bit, before looking over to mini with a nervous smile. "maybe we should focus on getting to school on time first...."

-

the minute mini stepped through the doors of the school, he felt himself stop in place. if there was one thing he wasn't accustomed to, it was large crowds of people. being three feet tall, he tended to try and avoid them for fear of being trampled into the ground. er... well, _when_ he was three feet tall he should say.

he felt suna's eyes on him. "are you okay?" she asked over the chatter of the students.

mini shook himself out of his stupor and went to look over at her. "yeah, i'm good. just need to adjust..."

suna stared at him a moment longer, before accepting his answer. "alright, i'm going to head to my class. do you... need help finding your first period?"

"nah, i think i can figure it out." mini tapped on his head, hoping suna got what he meant.

suna gave him a thumbs up paired with a sheepish grin, before turning around to head to her own first period.

mini stood there a moment as she walked off, sucking in a breath as he looked around at the group of people. alright, he just needed to get himself out of this crowd.. walking faster then what was probably necessary, mini weaved through the people to make his way down another hallway. as he got farther away he felt himself calm down, and eventually stop to a halt.

alright, he was alon-

"aki?"

… ah, never mind.

mini looked up, spotting bert looking back at him. he was normally not an intimidating sight, but mini still felt a sudden pit of anxiety in his stomach. "heeeey, bert! what's up?" he put on his best cheesy grin.

"oh, um, i'm fine! i just noticed you looked a little.. nervous?" bert frowned, looking worried.

"hah, oh yeah… that." mini quickly tried to rack his brain for excuses. "i was just trying to… remember if i had all my homework! i think i have everything, though."

"i… okay?" bert glanced down, running a hand through his hair. "though you can, uh… you can talk to me if you need it. you know, like if there's anything going on."

mini was silent for a moment. "… yeah. thanks. i'm.. i'm fine though, don’t worry! just a little out of my wits today, hah…" he smiled, trying his best to look convincing.

behind them, mini could hear the bell ring for them to go to class. bert was still staring at him with that worried look. "uh… if you say so." he replied, before turning around and beginning to walk off.

mini let out a deep sigh, watching bert walk away from him to his own class. "... well, that could've gone better."

aki had his face planted on one of the many counters inside of mini's head. "everyone's gonna be suspicious, at this rate.." he muttered in a muffled voice.

mini sighed. "yeah, i'm aware... you mind just helpin' me find your first period for now?"

-

just like he had been expecting, mini was understanding exactly 0 percent of what was going on in class, but either way he'd been trying his best to take good notes for the sake of aki being able to look back at them later. but the little attention he still had focusing on the class was soon taken away as he heard a sudden shouting from inside his head.

"wAIT WHAT'S- WHY IS IT DOING THAT" aki shouted out in panic.

mini glanced up in silent concern, before raising up his hand.

"ah, did you have a question aki?" the teacher asked, seeing mini's raised hand.

"actually, i.. have to make an important phone call, can i go out to the hall?" it wasn't _technically_ a complete lie, really.

"alright then, try not to take too long." with the teacher's permission given, mini stood himself up to walk out of the classroom as he tried to ignore the curious stares a few students were giving him.

once mini had gotten to an area he felt was well secluded, he stopped himself to stand there. "alright, what's going on there chief?"

aki paused briefly from his panic to respond. "uh, there's- some sort of.. thing? going off, like an alarm?"

"do you mean an alert? .. you just gotta click on that, aki."

aki glanced over at the caution sign that had popped up, hesitantly reaching over to press it. as he did, the alert flickered away to show instead a map of silicon city featuring a prominent red dot on the display. he titled his head to the side as he looked at it. "is _that_ how it works?"

mini chuckled quietly at his dumbfounded tone. "it's not really that complicated, honestly."

aki pulled himself up onto the counter to get a better look at the screen. "uh… it looks like there's something going on downtown, mini!"

mini sighed. "hooh boy, here we go…" he straightened himself up. "uh, what's the line? er.. meganize me..?"

unenthused, aki reached up to press the button. "you gotta say that with more pizzazz!!"

mini glanced up as the armor appeared onto his body. "gotta work on that too, i guess."

the lights on mini's armor flickered to life, and at that he was off to discover exactly what this disturbance downtown was.

-

stumbling as he landed, mini ended up on the streets of silicon city. he quickly stood himself up again, trying to regain his composure as he looked around for the cause of the alert. but as it turns out he didn't need to search for long, as mini was suddenly dodging a flaming fireball sent his way.

he whipped around, spotting fireman as he usually appeared- angry. the odd coincidence of fireman being the first robot master for aki to face as well might have been funnier if mini wasn't so sorely unprepared to fight. the amount of instruction he'd been given was rather limited, considering they hadn't expected another attack within one day of the last one. ... and the lack of experience of fighting in general wasn't helping either.

with another leap, mini landed himself in front of the fiery robot. "alright hothead, why are you tearing apart the city _this_ time?"

"hah, you're not my anger management bot! and i know you won't be able to beat me _this_ time, mega man!" fireman exclaimed, his flames rising higher temporarily as he shouted.

mini was caught off guard for a moment. "wait, what are you talking about? i've already beaten you like…" he paused to count out on his fingers. ".. 4 times, at least!"

but he got no response, instead fireman simply laughed and fired off another projectile that sent mini flying back.

he skidded to a stop, running to the side to avoid getting hit again.

he flipped back to fireman, raising up his buster. squinting his eyes, mini anxiously tried to remember the explanation aki gave before. he focused, trying to charge his energy...

and nothing happened.

mini yelped as he ducked down to dodge another fireball.

"why didn't you fire? you had the perfect shot lined up there!!" aki exclaimed.

mini jumped back up to his feet, moving to the side as he tried to keep track of fire man. "still trying ta figure out how this thing works, chief!"

"having trouble there, mega man?" fireman asked mockingly.

"a little bit, yes!" mini responded nervously as he jumped backwards a bit to avoid him.

he looked down at his buster as he raised it up a bit. "i just need to figure out how t- WOAH!"

with a sudden misfire, mini accidentally sent a blast firing off into the nearest building. he winced just a bit seeing the mark it left on the wall.

but he didn't have much time to focus on that, as his attention was soon drawn back to fireman as he had to duck behind him to avoid his spray of fire.

"if you're still figuring out how to use the buster, you'd better do it fast!" aki announced nervously. "you can't do much against him without it!"

"right, i would _appreciate_ an explanation buddy!" mini called out as he attempted to aim his buster again.

"i, uh- okay, okay, just aim it-"

"yeah, got that part!" mini exclaimed in borderline panic, as he was attempting to keep his buster focused on fire man and _not_ get himself torched at the same time.

"alright, now you just gotta focus - and you should feel the buster charging up!"

mini backed up a small bit, holding his buster straight forwards and trying to will it to fire. he stayed like that for several agonizing seconds, before a blast from fireman forced him to move. "_don't_ got that part!" he yelped as he lept to the side.

aki groaned, putting a hand on his screen. "you gotta _really_ focus on it, or else your buster isn't gonna fire!"

mini stopped in place to stare up with an exasperated expression. "what do you think i'm _trying_ to do, chief?"

"i don't know, but something CLEARLY isn't working here!"

"you could give me a bit more detailed explanation rather then just '_focus_' maybe!?"

fireman watched the two bots arguing from a distance for a moment, rolling his eyes. mega man was _really_ having an off day, wasn't he? might as well end their argument now, since it seemed like it would go on for a long while before they stopped on their own. he swung back his left arm, starting to charge a blast as he ran forwards.

mini jolted up suddenly, realizing too late that fireman was coming straight for him. fireman swung his arm directly into mini's abdomen, both the force of the impact and the blast released sending mini flying backwards as he yelled.

he landed hard on the ground, bouncing once or twice before eventually skidding to a stop.

with a bit of effort he rolled himself onto his back, deciding he'd much rather stay on the ground for now.

"oh, geez!" aki hopped out of mini's helmet, standing on his head and looking down at him worriedly. "you ok, little m?"

mini cracked open an eye to look up at him. "i'll live."

"uhhh..." aki thought for a moment. "maybe i can try and figure out how to do one of those.... scan thingies." as he finished speaking, he went to hop back into mini's head.

"i wouldn't suggest just pressin random buttons to figure out what does what. _that's_ how you get stuff to blow up."

"ah." aki froze in place, suddenly too intimidated to touch anything around him.  
he let out a breath. "i'll tell ya how to do it later, alright?"

As he finished speaking he began pushing himself back up, surprised by the sudden voices now there aside from fire man. a quick glance up confirmed that it was the good guild who arrived on the scene. he glanced over at the robot nearest him. "do you... think you can handle him?"

the good guild robot gave a thumbs up, that mini gave back before he hopped off.

aki stuck out his head from mini's helmet, looking down at him. "why are you just... running away??"

mini glanced back up at aki. "i'm pretty sure ill just wind up being tossed around like a salad, kid.... and i am _not_ looking to become a burnt pile of scrap metal today, believe it or not."

he stares at mini with an exasperated expression. "but what if the good guild can't handle him?"

"there's a lot of them, i'm sure they'll be fine. i feel like we should focus on- ... wait, is it still first period?"

"uh... one sec." aki ducked back inside mini's head. ".. nope. ended like a minute ago, i think."

mini paused, before groaning and putting his head in his hand. "guess i'll come up with excuses on the way...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waaaaa this took. Forever 2 do for no reason whatsoever my brain hurts now (also i edited the other chapters 2 make them more spaced out hel yea)


End file.
